Zaufaj mi, jestem śmierciożercą
by TheWhiteSwan
Summary: Wojna o Hogwart połączyła i w tym samym momencie rozdzieliła dwójkę ludzi. JEDNA Z POSTACI UMIERA!


**Kochani, króciutkie opowiadanie zainspirowane pewnym napisem. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba ^^ **

**P.S. W teorii Rosier dednął, ale na jakiejś stronie wynalazła wasza kochana TheWhiteSwan, że walczył w Bitwie o Hogwart. Okej, myślę sobie 'What The Fuck?!', ale znacie mnie, musiałam mu dorobić charakterek wedle własnego uznania ^^ Ok, HP wiki informuje, że urodził się w latach 60, ja szacuję jego datę urodzenia na 1965. Tak, u mnie szanowny pan Evan żyje :) **

Ciała czarodziejów walczących o Hogwart padały martwe jedno po drugim, często obok siebie, tonąc w kałużach własnej krwi. Szkarłatny płyn rozlewał się po całym dziedzińcu, powoli poszerzając pole swego zasięgu, zbliżał się do innych ciał. Krew ofiar mieszała się z krwią napastników. Krzykom i jękom agonii nie było końca. Ubrudzone kurzem i krwią twarze przemywały jedynie rozpaczliwe łzy walczących, którzy widzieli śmierć swoich przyjaciół, braci i sióstr. Opadali na kolana i zanosili się szlochem, by wkrótce i oni mogli zginąć, wystawiając się bez obrony przed szaleńczy instynkt miotających zaklęciami śmierciożerców. Mordercy nawet nie starali się powstrzymać drwiącego śmiechu, godnego psychopatów z najciemniejszych zakątków cel Azkabanu.

Leżąca na ziemi Ginny oddychała ciężko, dławiąc się własną krwią, nie podawała się. Za wszelką cenę chciała przeżyć. Jeszcze nie nastąpił ten moment, to jeszcze nie jej chwila. Jej rude, sklejone piaskiem i krwią włosy kleiły się do twarzy dziewczyny. W dłoni ostatkiem sił ściskała różdżkę, lecz nie miała już sił, by wypowiedzieć jakiekolwiek zaklęcie. Walczyła sama ze sobą o każdy oddech. Przejmujący ból przeszywał całe ciało dziewczyny, promieniował we wszystkie strony, paraliżował mięśnie, uniemożliwiał poruszenie się. Drugą dłoń przyciskała do brzucha, usiłowała zatamować krwotok. Na nic zdawały się jej próby, czerwony płyn wylewał się powoli z jej żył, tworząc wokół na wpół nieprzytomnego ciała coraz większą kałużę.

Kroczył pomiędzy zwłokami, zręcznie je omijając. Nie zaszczycał ich spojrzeniem, nie wracał uwagi na zajmujące cały dziedziniec martwe ciała. Na butach miał ich krew, na sumieniu ich śmierć, w oczach widok ich agonii, za plecami spustoszenie, przed sobą cel. Zaklęcia przelatywały obok niego jak pociski, świszczały mu w uszach. Żadne z nich nawet go nie drasnęło, jakby był otoczony jakąś niewidzialną, nieprzeniknioną barierą ochronną. Jego oczy utkwione były w jednym punkcie w przestrzeni. Wyraz twarzy miał nieprzenikniony, lecz w kącikach jego ust błąkał się zagadkowy uśmieszek. Wyrażał jednocześnie tak wiele emocji – smutek, kpinę, radość, litość, drwinę, sarkazm oraz wzruszenie. Nie dało się odgadnąć, w jakim jest nastroju.

Zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Pół kroku od swego celu. Zmierzył leżącą dziewczynę badawczym, wygłodniałym wzrokiem. Lustrował każdy cal ciała i twarzy Ginny. Ona patrzyła na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem. Choć nie widziała już zbyt dobrze, od razu go rozpoznała. Pełne usta, bystre spojrzenie brązowych oczu, rozwichrzone, ciemne włosy, gładka twarz – Evan Rosier. Ginny nie rozumiała, dlaczego ten śmierciożerca stoi nad nią i tylko patrzy. Mógł ją przecież zabić. Dlaczego tego nie robi? Dlaczego jej nie dobije? Była bezbronna. Uzbrojona, ale niezdolna do użycia różdżki. Może to głupie, lecz Ginny czuła, że nie przyszedł tutaj nacieszyć się jej cierpieniem.

Choć sprawiało jej to ogromny trud, patrzyła na mężczyznę hardym, buntowniczym wzrokiem, jakby walecznym. Evan uśmiechnął się lekko. Ten uśmiech rozświetlił jego dotychczas ponurą twarz. Mężczyzna kucnął powoli obok niej, wciąż milcząc. Ginny wzięła gwałtowny oddech, co przypłaciła syknięciem z bólu, i już otwierała usta, by coś powiedzieć. Evan, który wciąż uśmiechał się delikatnie, położył sobie palec na ustach, nakazując jej milczenie. Dziewczyna nic nie powiedziała. Patrzyła na niego zdumionym wzrokiem. Jej twarz, prócz piekielnego bólu i cierpienia, wyrażała zdezorientowanie. Zaciskająca się na ranie dłoń niemo wołała o pomoc. Oczy dziewczyny zaszły łzami, stały się szkliste i lśniące jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Szybko jednak gasły, niczym rozgwieżdżone niebo o nadchodzącym poranku.

Evan zbliżył swoją twarz do jej twarzy. Ginny rzuciła mu przerażone spojrzenie. Evan milczał. Po prostu ujął jej dłoń w swoją, co sprawiło, że upuściła różdżkę, a ta poturlała się gdzieś w bok. Palcem pogładził wierzch dłoni Ginny, uśmiechnąwszy się przy tym szerzej. Drugą, wolną, dłonią podniósł ją delikatnie do pozycji siedzącej. Ignorował jej cichutkie jęki bólu, jedynie uciszał ją mruknięciami. Evan zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, aż ich twarze dzieliły dosłownie milimetry. Ginny poczuła się dziwnie. Nie było jej, jak się spodziewała, niekomfortowo, lecz przyjemnie. Ta bliskość sprawiła, że w tej okropnej chwili zapomniała o bólu i poczuła się lepiej. Wbrew sobie, chciała zaprotestować.

- Zaufaj mi – szepnął uspokajająco. – Jestem śmierciożercą.

Mężczyzna delikatnie musnął jej wargi, jakby uważał, by jej nie skrzywdzić. Ginny zamknęła oczy. Wiedziała, że to niewłaściwe, lecz nie mogła się zmusić, by to przerwać, by kazać mu przestać. Za bardzo jej się podobało, czuła się zbyt dobrze. Cały ból wyparował w jednym momencie. Teraz liczył się tylko on i każda sekunda spędzona przy nim. Poddała się. Oddała pocałunek.

Evan zdawał sobie sprawę, co musi zrobić. Nie chciał, by cierpiała. Ale nie mógł też pozwolić, by umarła bez wiedzy, że to właśnie ona nie dawała mu spać po nocach. Chciał jej wszystko powiedzieć. Ile razy budził się w środku nocy, zlany zimnym potem, z przerażeniem w oczach, że ją straci. Nie w wojnie. W ramionach innego mężczyzny. Ile godzin przesiedział w samotności, mając do towarzystwa jedynie myśli o niej, jej twarz przed oczami wyobraźni. Ile scenariuszy odtworzył w myślach, w których wyznawał jej uczucie, a każdy inny, jak różne mogą być żywioły. Jak bardzo się bał, że zimne, żądne krwi ręce wojny dosięgną i ją. Ile dla niego znaczy. Ile listów napisał i wszystkie spalił, bowiem bał się jej reakcji. Ile bezsennych nocy spędził na wpatrywaniu się w jej zdjęcie, które miał zawsze przy sobie. Chciał jej powiedzieć, jak bardzo ją kocha. A wszystko to zrobił teraz. Zawarł każde słowo w jednym, monochromatycznym pocałunku.

Evan wiedział, jak bardzo cierpi. Nie mógł tego znieść. Każdy jej jęk, każde syknięcie z bólu jego bolało po stokroć mocniej. Wiedział, co musi zrobić. Dla Ginny nie było już ratunku. W tym momencie mógł zrobić tylko jedno, by pomóc swojej ukochanej iskierce.

Wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował jej czubek w nieświadomą niczego dziewczynę. W myślach wypowiedział zaklęcie. Czuł, jak słabnie. Jak ziębnie. Jak przestaje go całować. Jak opada z sił. Jego iskierka zgasła na zawsze.

**Em… Króciutkie po fiksie mi wyszło xD Serio, przepraszam was, kochani, ale w mojej głowie to wyszło o połowę krótsze xD No cóż, mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało ;D **


End file.
